1. Field of the Invention
The present technique relates generally to network computer systems, such as client server computer systems. More particularly, the present technique relates to managing a remote networked device, such as a server, using a directory environment.
2. Background of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer networks comprise a broad array of personal computers, servers, and network devices, which communicate with one another for sharing resources. Many of these network computers and devices require hardware configuration, software installation, and various other maintenance and management procedures. Network managers typically provide these management procedures on-site. However, the current trend is to provide more of these procedures via remote management tools, particularly for headless servers and network devices. Headless devices generally refer to devices lacking user interaction components, such as a monitor, a keyboard, and a mouse. Remote management tools are particularly useful for network management, because these remote tools improve repair efficiency and reduce equipment downtime for the various network components.
Remote management tools allow a user, such as a network manager, to interact remotely with another network computer or device via the network. For example, the user may interact with a remote server to initiate a boot process for the user's computer, to obtain a desired file from a file system on the remote server, or to execute a variety of other software applications. Servers often comprise a variety of network management hardware and software, such as Internet server hardware and software. A headless server also may comprise a management module, such as a lights out management (LOM) board, for remotely managing the resources of the headless server. Unfortunately, existing remote management tools provide very limited interaction with the network management hardware and software. The user must directly login to each individual server or device to manage or interact with that device. Moreover, the login rights and management functions are typically stored on each individual device for that specific device, rather than providing a centralized location for the login rights and management functions. Existing remote management tools also fail to provide adequate control over access rights within each server or device.
Accordingly, a need exists for an integral remote management tool for network devices, such as servers and other computer systems. A further need exists for adequate control over access rights to each device and resource, particularly management functions. As described below, the present technique advantageously provides a directory enabled management system for remotely configuring, controlling, and generally managing network devices.